Don't know how
by gleepotterAdminrin
Summary: Jax is in highschool and in jepordy of failing senior year. A science partner worms her way into the Samcro life without even wanting to. But as we all know... you gotta look this life in the eye. OC
1. Science class sucks ass

Hey y'all I know I'm writing blades of emotion but I need to get this storyline out as well they have been bugging me inside my head for months. I do not own SOA or any of the characters although I wish I did ;-) this is just the setup of the story and I hope that everyone likes it. Thank you!

Jax Teller made his way to the back of the classroom when Opie and Tara sat turning his attention to his girlfriend he asked, "hey Babe there's a party later tonight at the club we be there?"

Giving a devilish grin she replied, "Count me in teller." With one lasting smirk she turned her attention to the front as the bell rang. Mr. Smith came barreling in with a purpose and addressed the class merrily. "Hello class today I'll be handing out your final projects worth 60% of your grade. This one project will determine whether or not you have learned anything this year."

Jax and Opie smirked in the back and Mr. Smith didn't hesitate to say, "Mr. teller this means that if you actually apply yourself for once you might end up graduating with your senior class." The rest of the class laughed while teller just muttered ' whatever…'

Mr. Smith made quick work of passing out the guidelines and when handed up at the front of the class he once again addressed them. "You will have until May 10th to complete this project with your partner. I expect top-notch work as I am giving you a partner to work on it in class as well as out. Now quickly get into your groups." The class hurriedly shuffled to get the partner they desired, and naturally Jax's beelined for Tara but as soon as he got there Mr. Smith said, "hold on there Mr. teller you'll be partnered with Ms. Carson. Maybe if your attention can be drawn to the project and not your significant other you may end up getting a passing grade."

Opie snorted and moved over to sit next to Terra who looked like she was about to commit murder. Giving his award-winning smirk Jackson sauntered up to the front of the room and plop down and the decks next to a quiet girl in front. With an overly loud sigh he reached his hand out as he introduced himself, "hey darlin' I am Jackson apparently we are paired together for this."

The girl looked up from her book and kindly took his hand. "Hello… My names Iris. Do you have any preferences of where and when we will work on this? I'm not trying to be rude but I feel like your study habits are lax."

Breaking out in a loud laugh Jackson smirked as he replied, "not your assumptions are right… I don't think I've ever cracked a book from this class before, so were going to have to work a little harder than I'd hoped. Tell you what… How about you come by the garage after school today and we can start from there." Finally getting a good look at her, he got his first impression of his new partner. She wasn't anything special, she had dark brown hair with flecks of red, and large brown eyes. Jax noticed that she wasn't stick then, but it wasn't like she was tipping the scales. She dressed in plain jeans and a T-shirt that were a little worn, and it looked like she didn't go out of her way to make herself noticed. Waiting for reply he stared down at her.

Looking lost in thought Iris shook her head, "the garages at the other end of town right? I don't own a car so it'll take me a while to get there. I could probably make it there by five is that okay ?"

"I could always give you ride it would be no trouble were going to the same place. How about we meet behind the school at 315?"

"Ummm I guess I could do that it wouldn't be any trouble. I don't want to impose." She looked down at her book almost if she was ashamed. Jax chuckled to himself and replied with a smirk, "don't you worry darlin' it's no skin off my back."

The bell rang and Iris quickly gathered her things and shuffled out of the room before anyone noticed.

Iris Carson liked to stick to herself, it was easier that way. She wanted to make something of yourself that was one thing she was sure of but short of that she really didn't have any aspirations as a teenager. For as long as she can remember she hadn't really had a friend, the only people she could call even close to a friend or her fellow club mate in the science club. Most people and charming fell into two categories. There were the Samcro members and everyone else. Iris found the older she got the harder it was hanging out with a group of girls that were trying to be the next generation of Crow eaters. Finally around junior year she had given up altogether vowing to herself that she really didn't need friends.

It wasn't like she was bullied but people didn't go out of their way to be nice or even acknowledged of her existence. She always ate by herself and never partook in a conversation. You see Iris love to watch people, maybe too much. Sometimes she felt like she watched more than she actually spoke to them. When she wasn't watching people she was reading. I guess it was because she was trying to escape the reality of her life. Ever sense her father lost his job in her freshman year he'd taken up the new job, sadly his job didn't make any money it only spent it. His newfound "employment" was going to the local bar when he wasn't doing a side job, drinking, and coming home with a sixpack to drink, yell, and then pass out wherever his body landed.

So like clockwork every single day, Iris letter home right after school cleaned up the mess from the night before, click the small meal, did her homework to the best of her ability, and then tried to sit outside until her father passed out tonight so that she could avoid his temper. It worked most nights, but sometimes she wasn't so lucky. He never actually hit her but it wasn't like it was a picnic being there. The tension in the house had been building for a long time coming. Now that she had to be partnered up with somebody for her final science project she was sure that tension was only going to get thicker.

When Mr. Smith assigned her to Jax Teller, she knew that she would have to spend a lot more time outside her house making it harder on her in the long run. She knew that Mr. Smith was only trying to help out Jax but unbeknownst to him he had hindered Iris in more ways than one.

Going through the motions for the rest the day at 315 Iris made her way to the back of the school. She had taken extra time at her locker almost willing herself to actually go through with it. So naturally most of the parking lot had already left. When she rounded the corner she saw two bikes with a small crowd around him. Walking up silently she observed what was going on around her. Jax Teller and Tara Knowles were up against the brick wall next to his bike kissing feverishly, while a small group of girls were falling all over Opie. Glancing over at the new comer, a tall brunette girl commented snidely," what do you want Carson, decide you may need a man?"

Everybody laughed including Opie but he looked over his shoulder and yelled, "Ay jax your science partner is here." Tearing himself away from his extracurricular activity, Jax smiled as he walked up and said, "hey darlin' you ready to go?" He swung his legs over his bike and handed her a helmet.

Iris stared everyone for a second before approaching with a nod of her head. She tentatively got onto the bike and noticed a scowl on Tara's face. Choosing to leave well enough alone she looked down as they sped off out of the parking lot.

I hope you all like this it's just a set up for the beginning of the story. I apologize for any grammatical errors that I may not catch, I just got new software that lets me speak instead of typing and I'm just trying to get the hang of it. I really appreciate when people review and give me feedback and I hope that everyone likes this and will follow it to the end.


	2. Barstool brainstorm

Hello everyone I do not own SOA … I only own My little flower.

As they pulled into the shop she quickly jumped off the bike and handed her helmet back to Jax. She taken our surroundings she noticed a small garage with a few guys working on cars and bikes. As Jax tapped her on her shoulder nodded to the clubhouse she noticed a tall guy with crazy eyes giving her a suspicious look as she walked in. Walking through the "clubhouse", she saw an older gentleman sitting at the bar nursing what looked to be Scotch or some kind of dark liquor. He looked grumpy to say the least but when he saw Jax his eyes lit up a bit and he said, "hey there Jackie boy how you doing today? Did you bring home a new lass?".

Jax smiled and said, "not just have to work on science project, teachers being a Dick and he thought it would be better if it worked with someone other than Tara. This is Iris… Iris this is Chibs. "

Iris turned her head to get a better look as she was introduced, she was studying his features she noticed two large scars on either side of his face and a hard look that can only come from a hard life. Holding her hand out as politely as possible she gave a small smile and said, "hello Chibs it's nice to meet you."

Studying her for a second as if he didn't quite believe her politeness he eventually extended his hand to hers and gave her a kiss on top of it while saying, "nice to meet you lass. And I hope Jackie boy don' make you work too hard for the grade."

Chuckling lately she looked over and saw Jax roll his eyes and reply, "she knows what she's getting into already. She knows I haven't opened the book." Chibs laughed as they walked back to what appeared to be a dorm or apartment. Taking scenery she noticed a few things about this room, for one it had to be Jackson's room. Piles of clothes were littered all over the floor some his some clearly not as they were only necessary if you are a woman. A thin layer of dust was over the shelves and a dresser and that displayed that most of the stuff on the dresser was untouched for awhile.

As Jax walked into the bathroom he said, "wait right here, I'll be right back I just got a get change so we can go out to the garage."

She didn't know what to do with yourself so she just stood in the doorway, "if you don't mind I'll go sit out on the couch" hearing a mumbled okay she went back out to the community room of the clubhouse. The man of the crazy eyes has ended up at the bar next to Chibs and was looking at her funny. After about a minute or so he got up and charged straight for.

"what the hell brings a girl like you to a place like this, you some kind of COP?" The man stared at her with burning intensity. Looking back at him with wide eyes she shook her head feverishly and replied, "no I'm Jax's science partner. My name is Iris."

Chibs called over, "hey Tig leave the poor girl alone she's trying to help by Jackie boy graduate high school." The man Chibs had identified as Tig said, "Yeah…. Well you should loosen up a bit. You got rat painted all over your face."

"I'm sorry you make sure to smile a little bit more. I didn't mean to make anybody uncomfortable."

Tig sighed a little and said, "don't worry doll I'm just paranoid can help you know?" He gave a small smile as he walked away.

Jax came out right after Tig left with a smirk on his face and said, "you ready darlin?"

With a nod of the head they set off into the garage. While he started on his first car she sat on a stool next to it and timidly asked, "so I'm not sure how we should go about this but I think in order for us to make a great project, we should definitely play on to our strengths. Your great with automotive skills and him fairly decent at problem solving and eco-friendly solutions, so I think it would be wise to try and find something that would plate both of those strengths. What do you think?"

Stopping what he was doing he sat and thought for a moment and as if a light bulb went off in his head he said, "I think I might just get a passing grade after all… But what I think we should do right now anyways…. Is get to know each other a bit., I mean….. If you're going to be spending a lot of time here I need to know little that about you so I can let the club members know that you're all right…. So….. Tell me about yourself."

Shifting slightly on her stool I responded the question a bit,_it's strange to think I actually never been asked this…. What do you say?_"okay that sounds fair, I love to read and learn, in the fall after we graduate I plan on attending Lodi community college, I tutor most of the children in charming and the surrounding areas, and I don't get out much." With that last statement her cheeks red and just a bit with embarrassment.

Jax let out a bark of laughter and looked up at her, "darlin' I think we are on opposite ends of the spectrum."

Giggling she smiled genuinely and said, "I could've told you that Jackson. As you stated earlier though you needed to get to know me in order to tell the club members if I was okay….. did I pass? And if it's all right with you I would like to know a little bit about you as well."

Smirking a little wider than normal quickly replied, "darlin' list what you just said you like to do in your free time they might think you're a little odd, but other than that your good."

"It wouldn't be the first time somebody said I was odd" as she looked around the garage she noticed a large stack of magazines in the corner. "Do you think I could borrow some of those two maybe brainstorm a couple ideas while you're working? And come on… your turn"

Laughing he said, " Hate school , love this place. Tara Knowles in my girl, and Opie is my best friend. That's bout it."

"Hopefully we can change the school part, but from the look on your face I doubt it. Can I get those magazines?"

Barking out a laugh he started reaching deeper into the car all she heard was a' you sure'. Taking that as her cue to go get them she walked over and grabbed the stack of magazines off the counter and wanders back over to her seat. Rifling through the first few she noticed they were nothing but although traders and part manuals, at the end of the pile she noticed a motorcycle engine manual. Deciding that was the direction she was, look in she placed the remainder of the magazines back on the cart.

After reading for about a half an hour a light bulb went off in her head. Jumping off of her stool she let out a small yell of excitement. Being surprised at the sudden outburst Jax smacked his head on the roof of the car. Glaring over zero does head he said, "you better have a good reason for that darlin'. I think I just split my wig."

"I'm so sorry I just get excited when I figure out things. They'll be happy to know that I think I figured out what our project should be about. The Sons of anarchy are motorcycle club right? You drive a lot of motorcycles… while I am all about being green and I noticed that nobody really is on the bandwagon for making motorcycle engines eco-friendly. Because we live in California we have a large amount of pollution as of this so if we could figure out a way to make a motorcycle engine put off less emissions around something that isn't as damaging to our ecosystem, then we would have an A for sure"

"that's a crazy idea and I'm not sure if I totally follow what you're saying… but if it involves an engine especially a bike…. Then I'm game." A huge grin crept across to irises face as the idea went over well with the blonde.

"If you would like we could spice it up a bit and try and bring out a few more horses out of the engine as well. I know most guys run a little more bang for their buck anyways."

A ripple of laughter went through the garage is the other mechanics heard her last comment. "You know darlin' it's been a long time since I've actually been excited about something and school. It can take a lot of work to do this. How about we work out a schedule and go from there."

Nodding her head she grabbed out a small purple planar from her backpack. "Let's see….. I to air on Tuesdays and Thursdays…. And Saturday science club… So how about Monday, Wednesday, Friday?"

Jackson lost himself in his thoughts for a second before he replied, "yeah, that sounds good I work on Mondays and Wednesdays so…. You can just hang like you did today and we can work on it from there. Does that work for you?"

Pecking her things together she responded, "of course, it won't bug me a bit to sit around here at least to get out of the house. Besides, I kind of had fun today…. Thank you for that it's been a long time."

Laughing as he wiped his hands off he retorted, "what? Your friends not on the hangout with?"

Her feet altered a bit as she walked away. Turning around with those small pain in her eyes, "I'm not sure if trends are fun to hang out with….. I don't have any."_but hopefully this will change that._

**Thank you for reading and I hope you like it. Reviews are welcome.**


	3. Bookworm in me is the killer in you

Iris floated through her classes quickly, mainly because she had all the work done for weeks in advance. She worked hard to maintain her grades and was very proud of them. One thing that she knew she was going to do is graduate, and after she graduated she would go to college and do it as well as she did in high school there. Coming out of her thoughts circle in her head she noticed Jax leaning against Tara's locker with Opie and their usual group of friends. Jax looked her way and nodded his head in acknowledgement . She raised her hands slightly and gave a small way as she hurried to the car waiting patiently in front of her. As she gets into the large black SUV, she catches a glance of Jax looking at her with a confused look on his face.

Turning to the driver of the car she smiled and politely greeted him. "Hey Juan how are you today? Are you ready to get this GED over with or what?"

The tall burly Mexican turned and gave her an award winning smile and said, "of course Chica, my dad's been busting my ass to get this done for months. Thanks again for helping me out… I understand my father's paying you well for this?" Looking back to the windshield he sped off quickly to the public library.

Sighing a little bit she replied, "one I don't want you to think I'm doing this just for the money. I genuinely hope and pray that you actually get your GED and you can group on with your life. Yes your father is paying me but it's the only way that I can get by. I hope you don't think you're just a paycheck to me."

Laughing a bit with the warm glint in his eye he retorted, "nah chica, I know you better than that. When you graduate you better go on to college and make yourself a teacher. You got a gift you know."

"You really think so? You're the best!"

Jax watched Iris jumped into the black SUV and he had a sinking feeling he had seen that car before._I'm not thinking that's a friend of the MC. T_urning back to Tara,he slung his arm over her and walked back to the end of the parking where his bike was parked.

As he handed her the helmet he couldn't help but think back on the fleeting thought he had as iris walked away…. That even though she was like night and day to Tara's curvy figure…Iris wasn't actually bad to look at….

The next day

Jack's just got back from lunch and saw Iris sitting at a cafeteria table by herself eating an apple and reading the motorcycle manual she got from the garage the other day. He noticed she was alone again and couldn't help but wonder why she wouldn't have friends. Turning to Tara he got her attention and asked, "hey Babe what's the deal with Iris? How come she don't like hanging out with any of the girls from school or anybody for that matter?"

Tara glanced over and shrugged her shoulders looking back at her friends with a smile, "I don't know…. She's always been a loner. I don't think I've ever seen her with friends."

Opie looked at Iris and then back to Jack's with a questioning look in his eyes, "hey man I forgot to ask did you guys decide on the project, Tara and I are going to do cost-efficient needles in the medical field."

Jax's eyes lit up as he thought about the prospective project they were going to work on, "yeah actually it's pretty cool…. Were going to try and put in more horsepower into a bike engine and make it less harsh on the environment. Was actually all irises idea."

Opie looked like he was about to have a heart attack. He smacked her in the shoulder and pointed it Jax saying, "see I told you we could do something mechanical. That sounds like a killer idea, you're lucky."

Jack snorted and push off the locker as they headed down to the remainder of their classes.

Setting her bag down in the foyer Iris carried the groceries into the kitchen and heard a familiar belch coming from the living room. Poking her head around the corner her father was placed in his normal position….. drunk and in front of the TV. She had used all of the money she had come from Juan's father to grab a small amount of groceries so that she had food for the week and dinner for at least tonight and tomorrow.

As the spaghetti was about done her father came lumbering in from the living room. As he grabbed a beer out of the fridge he looked up and smeared in her direction while saying, "hey you little shed your making spaghetti? It better be good this time you will be cleaning it up off of the floor. I'm tired of eating crappy food. You learn your place here are your out! I can take care myself I just let you do it so you can earn your keep. Remember that!"

Holding back her tears Iris tried to remember the last time that her father ate a meal sober… it had to of been her freshman year, right before he lost his job at the fire department. He was a great dad, always making time for her even in his busy schedule. Her mom had died when she was six years old, so her dad picked up the slack. Sure, a lot of times she spent her days and evenings alone when her father had to stay at the station, but…. At least the times that they spent together they were happy.

The day her father lost his job he changed dramatically. He brought home a case of beer and sat down on the couch with tears in his eyes and said, "I'm sorry baby but I lost my job. Things are only tough round here but I know we can make it."…. he had done very drunk that night and it seemed like he had never sobered up again. Nowadays he did small side jobs during the day, and that mostly paid for his beer and evenings, leaving the house payment, utilities, and food budget to Iris.

Most days her father just yelled and then passed out even before eating dinner. She always went to bed and somehow the next morning, she would wake up and his plate would be cleaned off and in the sink. She assumed he ate some time during the night, but was never sure. He had taken up a habit of screaming on a nightly basis, and for some reason he was getting more and more verbally didn't think that he was actually hit her…. But a few times it felt like it was coming close to happening.

Dishing up to plate the spaghetti, Irish settlers in front of her father and stepped back into the kitchen to eat hers. Making quick work of the dishes and cleaning up the rest the kitchen, Iris went upstairs and finished her homework for falling into a fitful sleep.

Classes flew by and before Iris knew it, she was making her way to T – M garage. When she got there she noticed that there wasn't any cars being worked on at the moment, and that jax and a few of the mechanics were sitting around laughing and carrying on. Seeing her approach jax jumped off the stool and jogged up to her with a smirk on his face, "hey there, you ready to go to the back and find a bike engine?"

With a smile on her face she said, "that's what we're here for. Let's get started." Making quick work of finding a bike engine they decided on one of the newer models. Picking it up Iris studied it intensely before saying, "how much would it be for this one? I have $50 and I could pay the remainder before the project is over, is that okay with you?"

Jax looked at her like she's grown two heads before replying, "Who said you have to pay anything? It's my project to its no charge, courtesy of Teller – Murrow garage."

Shaking her head she gives in and they walked back up to the front. Jax quickly clocks out at the garrage and notices that Tara has pulled in. "Hey darlin' and then a go talk to Tara quick went on to make your way into the clubhouse, and we can start on the project in a minute?"

"All right. I find myself spot and get started." Picking up the engine she quickly made her way into the clubhouse. She gets into the clubhouse she notices all the seats are full of club members except a spot next to a man with black eyes and tattoos on most of his body. Working up the courage she walked as confidently as she could towards the couch and sat down next to him.

After a few moments she notices that she feels like somebody's watching her looking up she notices most of the club has their eyes on her. Glancing to her left she notices her couch partner is staring intently at the magazine and bike engine. Feeling like she should introduce herself she turns to him and extends her hand while smiling warmly and says, "hello I'm Iris and am pleased to make your acquaintance."

Glaring down other hand for a moment, black eyes looks like he's deciding whether to spit at her hand or take it. By now jax has come into the clubhouse and him along with the rest of the club members are holding their breath waiting to see what will happen. Finally, the man reaches out and grasps her hand firmly while biting out, "I'm happy." And turns to look at the rest of the guys and he barks out, "what the hell is everyone looking at! Mind your own damn business."

Iris said to herself for a minute before going back to work. After quizzing herself in her head she realizes that she can now name all the parts of the engine by heart. Jumping up she excitedly hugs Happy. She can hear the collective intake of breath and who she thinks is Chibs monitor' oh shite'….

While still attached to them she looks down and sees a surprised look on his face. She mutters I'm sorry and sits back down smoothly now invisible lines in her pants. Happy coughs uncomfortably before tentatively speaking, "so…. What's that stuff you're working on." Iris's eyes brighten at the question and she goes into an explanation about their project. When she's done explaining Happy looks up at her and says, "so you hug me because you figured out bike parts? What's so hug worthy of that."

"Learning is about my most favorite thing to do, I'm sorry I got lost in the moment and took it with me. But, I mean…. You have to like something right? When I learned something new I get this adrenaline rush….. it's like flying. Is there anything that you do that you like just like that?"

Jax was standing at the bar when he heard what she had asked the Tacoma killer. Whipping his head around he put a hand on Chibs and said, "this ain't got a be good."

Once again all eyes were on the odd pair waiting for happy to reply. Thinking hard before he said it his next statement, he eventually looked over with a gleam in his eye and a means smirk and said, "the only thing that gives me that kind of rush… is killing. You know like that real gritty kind, the kind where you're not quite sure if you ever come back from that high."

As if he just said he liked cotton candy and bunnies she calmly replied, "then I suggest you do it as much as possible, but only people who deserve it. I mean, you wouldn't want to do it to somebody like a charity official or something like if they've killed or done some wrong like that, then I think you should at least enjoy what you're doing."

After her comment, she leisurely went back to our project leaving a stunned club and smirking happy behind her thoughts.

Jax couldn't believe the words that were coming out that girl's mouth._what the hell? That's the last thing I expected her to say. Honestly, I expected or run away screaming but obviously THAT isn't what's going on._walking over to the pair he handed Iris a glass of water and sat down next to her to finish their work for the day.

Looking over at his science partner he couldn't help but feel a flicker of attraction. Her mouth was in a pouty face as she concentrated hard on the magazine and back to the bike engine._ She kind of has a cute mouth. Wait what? You're with Tara Teller, get it together. Focus. _Leaning in he motioned for Iris to get him up to speed so that they could work efficiently.

Gemma clicked her way out of the clubhouse with one thing on her mind. After that nonchalant display with happy she was determined to figure out what this new girl was all about. Quickly.

**Hello everyone I hope you liked this and review if you would like.**


	4. Diners, Bike rides and Tara

I do not own SOA but I wish I did!

?

Opie and Jax made their way to their bikes as they had every day since they got their license. Jax noticed a small girl eating an apple under the trees that were close to the parking lot. Her gaze was intent on the book she was reading. Still not fully grasping who the girl was… Jax took some time to appreciate. Her skin was on the pale side while still having a glow about it. The dark hair that was cut shoulder length had a messy look about it. Finally as he got to his bike he heard Opie speak up, "Hey brother….you got something to say to your science partner? You seem to be starin at her a lot."

Whipping his head back around his eyes connected with a sheepish looking Iris as she did a small wave. Crooking his finger he beckoned for her to come over. As she packed up her things she headed towards the blonde biker.

"Hey darlin', how come yer sittin all alone?"

"I always sit alone Jackson…..is this about our project?"

Jax had a flicker of pity come across his face before he blurted out, "Hop on… I'll buy you a burger."

"Wait I thought that this was for you and Opie only? Everybody knows you don't ever let anyone go with you."

"Things change… your one of the guys. Now get the hell on!" A flicker of hurt passes over her face but she covered it up quickly as she got on. _Of course I would be one of the guys….. Why would I be any different?_

No sooner than she hopped on they sped away to the diner.

"Hey Tara I thought nobody could go with your man and Op for lunch?" the blonde girl said with a smirk.

Tara lounged on the picnic table and replied with a sigh, "They have their damn guy time so I guess not"

"Well looks like they changed their policy."

Tara shot up off the table and peered out to the end of the parking lot to see Jax with a very comfortable looking Iris strapped to the back of him. "That BITCH! What the hell does that nobody do to get those two to invite them along! Jax is so in a world of shit when he gets back!" With that she turned on her heel and stomped back into the school.

Not long after the crew sped out of the parking lot they ended up at a small diner on the road out of charming. As they sat into their booth Opie noticed that Iris was a little uncomfortable, so to break the tension he spoke up.

"Sooo.. what do your parents do for a living?"

A sad look settled upon her face before replying, "My uh..my mom died and my father does odd jobs since he was let go from the fire department. He mostly drinks though."

Opie looked embarrassed as he quickly replied, "I'm sorry.. I didn't know."

"Its fine Opie you didn't know. It's just still a little hard but I am used to it. When my dad drinks he's not the best company."

Before Jax thought about it he blurted out, "Come to the clubhouse tonight."

Thinking about it for a second she replied, "I have to tutor tonight… but I could stop by after that if it isn't too much trouble. I don't want to be a bother."

"Darlin' if I didn't want you there I wouldn't have asked. Besides... I gotta keep my science partner happy if I wanna see my diploma."

Chuckling Opie spoke up with curiosity, "Who do you tutor?"

"I have tutored most of the kids here in town but I am tutoring a couple boys. Juan and Leo are my only two right now though."

"I don't think I have met them."

"They are from other schools that are why." Nodding their heads they made quick work of their lunch and headed back to school.

The rest of the school day flies by after Iris gets back. In science class she couldn't help but notice the daggers that Tara was throwing her from across the room. As the bell rang Iris approached Mr. Smith with on a mission. "Mr. Smith, my science project reaches all the requirements for the college science fair…..do you think I could use it for that as well as the class?"

Looking down at her he thought for a long moment before replying, "That sounds like a good idea. Just make sure your work quality is perfect. I pulled a lot of strings to get you into that."

"I won't let you down sir." _I hope…._

Walking outside Iris looked around for her ride. Loud music was heard as a tinted out white jaguar came cruising around the corner. Smiling to herself she started to walk towards it. Noticing out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Jax was again looking confused._ I wonder what his deal is._

Hopping in the front seat of the car she smiled and greeted her ride, "Hey Leo how are you today?"

Leroy Wayne turned his head and smiled while stretching his arm across the seats to give her a hug. "Hey babe, how you doin'?"

"Leo we have talked about this. I am your tutor, and yes you are older than me by a few months but this is a professional thing. I like you a lot but no more of the pet names okay?"

He barked out a laugh before putting his hands up in surrender, "Alright alright… just can't help it ya know?"

Smiling to herself as they pulled away she wondered what Jax's hands would feel like around her.

After tutoring, and a large amount of flirting on Leroy's side. Iris quickly made dinner at home and was thankful that her father wasn't around to yell. Leaving it on the stove she made her way across town to the clubhouse. Walking up the driveway of Teller-Murrow garage that is was packed. Bikes lined the whole parking lot and women clad in next to nothing were everywhere! Two pairs of hands grabbed her from behind and she went for her mace before a loud laugh was followed by, "Hey hey don't shoot! It's just Op and I."

Looking behind her she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry I…. its instinct."

Jax smiled and said, "No prob. Darlin' just don't wanna spend the rest of the night with no damn eyesight. Glad you made it through."

"Why are all these people here?"

Opie slung an arm around her as he led her through the crowd behind Jax. "Happy's birthday party. He comes down from Tacoma every year to do it right at the mother charter."

Walking in they see Happy with two women in less clothes than the ones outside. When Happy turns and see's the boys he quickly yells, "Hey assholes quiet! I was gonna do this later but I have to extracurricular right here and I don't think I will be around much longer so…..Jax! Opie! Get the hell over here. These two are about to graduate and as the founders sons I have no problem in sponsoring them. So today I present to you…. Your prospect cuts! Wear them with pride and know that I am gonna ride you harder than a whore boys!" Looking down he gave a pleasant nod to Iris which she readily returned.

After the boys did a round of congrats they came back and noticed that Iris wasn't with the rest of the high school girls, she was actually talking to a few of the old ladies. Jax couldn't help but notice she was at ease. Opie grabbed her up and took her over to the rest of them. As she was put down Jax noticed the blush that had crept into her cheeks and felt a little tingle in his subconscious.

Tara muttered a sickeningly sweet hi' before returning to the conversation the Iris would have wanted to avoid. Prom. Turning to Iris with a deceiving smile she said, "Hey Iris…what are you going to wear to prom? Have you gone shopping?"

Iris looked at the ground, "I …ummmm…I am not going."

Tara faked sadness and replied, "But why? You're such a _nice_ girl I mean I am sure guys are lining up"

Willing herself not to cry she quickly said, "Nobody has asked me so I don't think they are lining up."

Opie noticed the hurt in her eyes and spoke up, "Hey Ris.. I don't have a date" The blonde to the right of Tara started to protest, but a quick look shut her up." Why don't you go with me? I promise perfect gentlemen and all. Whadya say?"

Iris felt a swell of happiness in her chest and quietly said, "Okay…if it's not a bother."

Opie put a hand on her shoulder as he leaned down to whisper, "Nothing about you is ever a bother sweetheart. Plus I love to see the look on Tara and Ima's face when you get one over on them."

Looking up she smiled and hugs him back. She feels someone move behind her and sees a look of ….. Jealousy? On Jax's face as he is drug away by a not so happy Tara. _What would he have to be jealous about?_

?

A/N I am sorry for the long intermission from the chapter update! I have moved, started school, seen my nieces off to another state for the summer and been unpacking. My life got really hectic. I apologize for the delay and I hope you like it.


	5. Give me a bloody smile

I do not own SOA just my beautiful Iris. Hope you guys like it.

Making the most of her 90 minute lunch period Iris made her way across town to the small leather shop on the main drag. Yesterday she felt horrible at attending Happy's birthday party without a gift. When her mother was alive she made it a mission to know everyone in Charming's birthday and to give a small gift to anyone she knew. So now standing in the small dusty shop she was determined to make it up to Happy for coming with nothing. Seeing the bell on the counter she rang it twice to let whoever was in the back know that she was up front.

Hearing the bell she heard a "Yeah yeah I'm comin'… Oh hey Iris what can I do for ya today? How ya been?"

Embracing the older gentleman in a hug she said, "Hey Mr. Emhart it's great to see you. How is Tony? I trust his math has improved?"

Chuckling he replied, "He is at the top of his class. All of your hard work paid off."

Smacking him playfully she shot back, "I wouldn't take that credit... he is a smart boy and he just needed the right push."

He swelled with pride at the mention of his child being smart. "What did you come in here for…..? I know it wasn't just to shoot the breeze."

"I need to get a set of saddlebags and a tool bag that matches. I am thinking this right over here. I noticed that you can put a custom emblem on them and I would like this one here. I know it is late notice but…. Can you have them done today?"

Sighing almost too loud for Iris's liking he finally said, "Yeah kid I think I can…. Do you know how much these are worth? You got that kind of cash?"

Iris dug in her pocket and pulled out a wad of cash. "I have this much…. And I have these…do you think that would be enough…. Oh and one more thing…. Can you put these on the emblem as well?"

Thinking it over for a long while Emhart smirked and replied, "Keep your money kid. You helped my Tommy out so I'll help you out. I will have them done by the time you get out of school k? Now get outta here before my mind comes back to me."

Quickly hugging him she muttered a 'Thanks' and ran back to school sliding into her seat in science right before the bell rang.

Jax looked over and gave a nod of his head as Mr. Smith addressed the class, "Good afternoon ladies and gents. Today you will be working with your partners to get your presentation in order. Move now and get going!"

Jax strolled up and plopped down next to Iris, "Hey darlin' where were you at lunch? We waited around for a while to see if you wanted to go but you never came out?"

Not wanting to spoil the surprise she replied, "Just had some running to do."

"Oh. I see" Not knowing Jax that well Iris still noticed a bit of that glint in his eye was gone she asked, "Are you okay Jackson? You're not as quick to joke today."

Jax whipped his head up to look in her eyes before he hesitantly spoke up, "I'm just uh… I am just a bit nervous I guess. My dad was a son and now that I am prospecting… all I hear is that I am royalty and that means all of this pressure to live up to my father and his legacy. Not feeling up to it I guess"

Iris gave him a playful punch, "Jackson you're a great person and a born leader. Sure you're cocky and a bit arrogant but hey…. That's what it takes to lead right? You will be great and it is like second nature. I see the way you are with the club and it's like you're a patched member already. Don't worry about it."

Jax smiled and patted her on the shoulder, "You're a good friend you know that? I don't think Ope could have said that pep talk. It's good to know I have you at my back."

_Friend zone… guess that's all I will ever get with him..._ "You're a good friend too….. Which is why I am asking this…. I know that you are probably busy an all but do you think you could come and support me at the science fair? My college scholarship depends on it and I would like someone to be there. You can say no…."

Holding his hand up to stop her from rambling he shot out, "Darlin' I'll be there. Ope will be too. He seems to have taken a shining to ya. If you mention it I bet he will volunteer. Watch. HEY OPE!"

Opie looked up from the notebook as did Tara, "Yeah brother?"

"Iris has a science fair coming up and….."

"Does she need a fan club? Lemmie know the date I'll be there."

Saying a quick thanks Iris looked back at Jax who mouthed 'see'. Laughing to herself she went back to setting up the project with Jax until the end of the day.

Grabbing the present from Mr. Emhart after school she made her way across town in record time. Walking up the now familiar drive of TM garage she noticed a familiar set of bikes parked outside._ That's weird… what would he be doing HERE._ Walking in she took note of a serious discussion taking place at the tables in the clubhouse. Feeling out of place she said, "Oh I'm sorry I will just wait outsi…"

"Iris? What are you doing here corazoncito?" A man emerged from behind a fleet of very confused looking sons. Smiling warmly she calmly walked over to the man and as she embraced him she said, "Mr. Alvarez! It is so good to see you again! How are Juan and Consuela? I trust he got his GED? He better have for the time I put in with him!"

Laughing he stood back up to full height as she continued to greet a few of the higher patch members of the Mayans, "He got it two days ago, said he couldn't wait until the stuff you went over with him to drain out so he had to do it fast ya know? What you doing here anyways?"

"I am here to see Jackson... he is my science partner and invited me over here. Why are you all the way in town Alvie? You always wait at the edge of town to escort me back with Juan."

Glancing back at Clay he stated, "Just needed to catch up with some old friends. It was good seeing you girl. Don't be a stranger Manie's 2nd birthday is coming up soon and you better be there…. Oh and while I am here I'll give you that bonus we talked about…. here" Alveraz handed her a stack of bills out of his pocket.

With a nod of her head Alvarez turned to his patches and motioned to leave while shaking Clay's hand one last time.

Once they were gone there was a lull of silence before Tig yelled out, "Is nobody gonna ask how snowflake here is on a first name with "_Alvie!" _

Clay motioned for Iris to sit down at the seat where Alvarez had recently sat before asking, "How do you know the Mayan MC?"

Nervously she shifted in her seat, "I tutor his son Juan on Tuesdays…. Well not anymore because he got his GED but yea….."

"Who else do you tutor around here?"

"I have tutored just about everyone at some point. I am only now tutoring Leo now though."

Clay sat arms crossed dissatisfied with the small amount of info. Given, "Leo who?"

"Leroy Wayne"

Tig burst out of his seat in hysterics, "Are you shitting me! You mean to tell me your o first name lovies with two MC's! This is just great!"

"THAT"S who you were talking about at the diner! You could have elaborated!" Jax yelled.

Clay yelled for Tig and Jax to sit and took a deep breath before he continued, "Are you involved with any of them?"

"No I just tutor... I make a good amount of money from doing this so it's good for me to have around."

"Good. Keep it that way. Do you think if we ever needed a favor from you to ask them things would you?"

"Yes. But I will not lie to them. I am not that kind of person. If you ask me to do something I am not doing it with a lie, I will tell them you asked me to ask."

"Fair enough." Clay got up and noticed the large box at the side of her feet. Pointing to it, "What's that?"

Her smile broadened and she said, "It's a surprise!"

Just then a loud crashing could be heard from the front door and an unhappy Happy came bursting through. All you heard him bark out was "Beer NOW!" as he grabbed the nearest croweater and slammed himself down at the bar.

Jumping up excitedly Iris grabbed her box and made her way across the room towards Happy. Realizing who the surprise was for Bobby and Chibs grabbed at her while Jax said, "Not a good day to be givin him anything darlin'"

Glaring back at them in silent warning she said, "I am fine." Twisting out of their grip she walked over and plopped down next to Happy and heaved the box onto the bar. Whipping his head in her direction Happy glared down at her for a minute before taking a deep breath and whispering "What"

"I felt horrible for coming to your party last night with empty hands so I got you this. Please open it." Iris looked up at the killer expectantly, as if he were some preppy investment banker or something.

Sighing loudly he whipped out his knife and went stab at the box when Iris whipped out her hand and grabbed his wrist. A collective gasp was heard around the clubhouse as Happy looked at her with murder in his eyes, "Why the hell is your hand on me kid?"

Iris stared back and steadily replied, "If you stab at it…. You will cut your present..."

Happy ripped his hand out of her grasp before rolling his eyes and carefully running the blade along the tape. As he opened the box a quick look of surprise crossed over his face as he lifted out his gifts.

Two midnight black saddle bags sat on the bar. They were covered in large spikes and studs littered haphazardly around the bags, in the middle of the faces of them stood the reaper carved into the leather. The buckles however, were what Happy was lightly tracing. Two matching chrome buckles stood proud looking back with red eyes that dared you to look away. Seeing what he was looking at Iris piped up, "They are blood diamonds, my mom left me a few of them when she passed away and I thought you could appreciate the death and pain that went into smuggling them here. My mother's mother had a maid that brought them here. See why I didn't want you to stab them? 3000 dollars is a lot to be cutting up before you see it. There is a matching "All-purpose bag in there" ya know…. For that bag of tricks you kept on about the other day. I hope you like them."

Tig piped up "Damn girl how did you get that kinda dough?"

"I tutored Mr. Emhart's son awhile back so they were a personal favor of mine."

Eyes bugged out all around the club before Tig shot back, "Damn! Do you tutor any bike part dealers"

"Actually I do I….." Her sentence was interrupted by a large hand yanking her in for an awkward, yet firm hug. Looking up she saw a weird look in Happy's eyes as he muttered a quick 'Thanks kid' looking back he yells, "Get lost bitch... your no longer needed!" The sweetbutt huffed and walked away to prowl or the next brother in need.

Ushering her back to the bar he asked, "Where did you get this idea?"

Looking up she giggled and said, "I pay attention. You told me you are a nomad and that you travel back and forth to Tacoma. I noticed when you drove away the other day that you don't have any saddlebags on your bike. I figured that you needed something for crap on the way there and back. The diamonds are obvious, previous conversations led me to believe you appreciate death for a cause and blood diamonds are just that. Plus I like you…. Your smarter than anyone gives you credit for and you have no problem being who you are weather people like you or not. That's admirable in my book."

Laughing he said, "You're alright kid….. Uh... you know my bag of tricks is shit to kill and tourture with right? I mean…just so ya don't go spouting that off to people…."

Looking at him with a small smirk on her face she said, "yes I know… that' why there is a hidden compartment for the creepier things you don't want people to see just yet." Hopping off the barstool she watched as he checked the bottom before laughing to himself, "Crazy kid."

Jax stood back and watched the interaction that was going on between the clubs most dangerous killer and his science partner. Jax had known Hap his whole life and never had gotten more than a grunt of acknowledgement for anything he said to him. _How the hell does she do it? Every MC in the area is wrapped around her finger! She would be a great queen with those connections._

Later that night Iris had said her goodbyes and was walking out of the parking lot as she heard footsteps running up towards her, "Ris wait up!" Looking over her shoulder she saw Opie come jogging up.

"What's up Ope?"

"Just forgot to ask and need to know what you're going to wear for Prom so I can kinda ya know…. Match ya."

Panic set it, "I don't have anything to wear Opie…. I have to use my money this month for bills. I'm sorry."

Walking out to her car Gemma overheard the conversation that was going on between Ope and Iris. Gemma had learned the whole situation and Iris's whole life story from people around town and had come to respect the girl. She never took handouts and always handled her shit without playing the victim card. After she found out she had told Jax the whole story warning him to be nice to the girl. Walking over she decided she was going to take a handout weather she liked it or not. "Hey baby girl, I am going shopping tomorrow and need some company…how bout I get you a dress for as payment for listening to me bitch about my old man for an afternoon?"

Iris looked up in shock at the older woman. She saw the way she acted towards Tara and had expected the same cold exterior. Not wanting to make her angry she replied, "That would be lovely Gemma thank you."

Opie smiled and patted her no the back before turning to leave, "Guess I can wait a day or two longer to figure shit out. See ya Ris."

"Bye Ope… and I will see you tomorrow Gemma?"

Getting in her car Gemma looked back and smiled, "8:30 don't be late baby."

Wow I was on a roll today! I hope you like it guys and gals. Review and re-read! Enjoy!


	6. Sticks and Stones

Hey all! I am so sorry to have made you wait this long. My dog died, wildfires were closing in and the Aurora shooting was 20 min away from me. Add that to school finals and you have absolutely no time. I do not own SOA but I wish I did. Read Review Enjoy

/

Running through the house trying to clean up the remnants of last night's rampage that Iris's father decided to go into last night. Gemma had said to be there by 8:30 and it was rolling around to 8:00 as of now. Gabbing her purse she ran out the door after putting a note next to the beer in the fridge that she was out for the day. Making her way across town she ran up the driveway of TM Garage at a brisk pace trying to catch her breath before she got to an impatient looking Gemma at the door of the clubhouse.

To her left she heard a laugh that was louder than needed. Looking over she saw Tara and Jax lying on the picnic table laughing and messing around. Tara stared her down her eyes never leaving Iris's as she bent down and placed a kiss to Jax's neck. Not wanting to fuel her fire Iris took a deep breath and waved as she walked up to Gemma whose scowl was replaced with a smirk.

"You're late."

"I know and I am Sooo sorry Gemma. I just had to clean up the house before I left."

Gemma looked at her appraisingly before nodding her head, "We'll get to that later. Get in. We got an hour drive to get to any kind of acceptable shopping center."

As Iris and Gemma were pulling out of the lot Iris looked over just in time to see Tara smack an unsuspecting Jax and point their direction with anger.

"Gemma, how come you don't take Tara shopping?"

Gemma's head shot over, "Oh shit not you too…. I would have thought I could go one day without the ra ra Tara brigade."

Before Iris knew what she said she blurted, "I hate her."

Gemma' eyebrows rose in surprise, "Wow baby girl …..That's a pretty strong word for such a nice girl."

Flushed with embarrassment from her outburst Iris quickly explained herself. "I'm sorry I should have said that I don't like her attitude. She always makes a point to get one up on me and it kind of wears on you you know?"

"Baby girl she's been wearing on me since the day Jackson brought her to the clubhouse. You don't have to be nice in this car, you can be brutally honest and I won't judge" Gemma said as she put her arm on irises shoulder.

"When you put it that way….. She's demon spawn." Iris looks Gemma dead the eye with the most serious expression. Not being able to contain herself Gemma burst out laughing until tears rolled down her cheeks. Feeling foolish for her outburst… Iris quickly amended what she said, "I mean demon spawn may be a little harsh but you get the idea."

"Oh I get it baby ….. I get it."

/

Jax loved the weekends. Usually he got to spend it with his girl and there were more than a few parties going on at the clubhouse. Currently, he was rethinking his logic due to the fact that for the last 45 minutes Tara had been chewing his ass because his damn mom took Iris shopping.

"I don't get it Jax! How the hell did she get on Queen Gemma's good side? I am your GIRLFRIEND and she won't even acknowledge that I am alive!"

Wanting this argument to be over with, without thinking Jax blurted out, "It's because he dads a drunk and Gemma feels for her okay! Leave it the fuck alone. Gemma asked me to be nicer to her so I am, but she is my friend so calm down."

"Her dads a drunk huh" Tara said as a smile crept onto her face.

"Don't ever repeat that. I am serious."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

/

"You have to come out"

"Not on your life! I don't remember even grabbing this one!" Iris looked at the mirror in horror in her daring black dress that hugged her in an all the wrong places in her opinion.

"If you don't come out I will come get you out!"

Sighing Iris ripped open the curtain to a yet again smirking Gemma, "Don't you ever stop evilly smirking? I can't wear this."

Gemma stared at her for a moment and said, "It's perfect. You look beautiful"

Iris's mouth went slack, "You cannot be serious Gem. They will think I am some harlot."

Laughing as if it was obvious, "That's the point baby. Opie won't know what to do. Jax either."

"What about Jax?"

"You may not see it now and he may not either but you're my future Queen." Gemma's face got serious for a second.

"Moving on because you're crazy… looking at the dress some more I do kinda like it. It'll go with Ope's cut really well."

After she changed they went to check out. Gemma had gone a little crazy in their endeavor picking out 5 pairs of jeans, 3 shorts, 3 skirts, too many shirts, bras, socks, panties, and like 10 pairs of shoes! Making their way to the checkout Iris spoke up, "I can't let you pay for all of this Gemma it's not right."

Without blinking Gemma replied, "M'not Hap is. I don't know how you did it but Hap has put out a threat that if you're unhappy he isn't either. Gave me a wad of cash and said to get whatever shit you want as he so eloquently put it. Iris he's a cold man and this is the first sign of him defrosting ever. Be thankful."

Iris thought for a moment before she spoke, "If he says I can get anything I want can I get groceries for a dinner at the clubhouse tonight? It's only fair I repay him some way."

"That's fine, how about we sit and eat something before we go, and it's a long way until dinner."

Nodding they made their way to the food court grabbing some pizza slices an sodas. Gemma sat down ate a couple bites and leisurely said, "Looked into your life a bit…. You know I can't let anyone that has an unsavory past into the club if it hurts them. Not saying you're not allowed in the club or shit like that but I found some stuff about your mom and dad. Care to explain?"

"Dads a drunk ever sense he got fired from the fire department. Never hits me but has come close. He is so mean and I don't know what to do sometimes. I am tutoring just to keep us afloat. My mom died when I was six ….. Car accident. But I am sure you knew all that."

Gemma gave a quick nod. "You mad I looked"

"Nah … I expected you to"

"Let's go home and you can show off your clothes"

/

After stopping at the store the girls pulled into the TM lot. Tara and Jax hadn't moved much except to sit up and greet them. "Hey man! D'ya buys out the whole damn mall?"

Smirking as she shut the trunk she looked at Tara as she spoke, "Nah baby, one bag is mine, the rest is baby girl's….. Now be a good son and grab the groceries…. She's making a clubhouse dinner."

Smiling sheepishly she says, "I got enough for you too Tara if you want. But Jax has to start the grill if he wants to eat!"

"Alright darlin' no need to threaten starvation….."

Iris nodded and walked inside. The guys were sitting at the bar when she lugged her bags in. Happy was sitting at the front nearest to the door. Looking up from his scotch he nodded his head, "Get the shit you needed?"

Looking pointedly back at him she replied, "Yeah considering SOMEONE gave out three grand in order to and I quote get the shit I needed. Which is why I am cooking you dinner and before you protest it is already bought so sit down shut it and wait for your food k?" Walking over she gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek before she strode into the kitchen.

Bobby barked out a laugh before saying, "Looks like kiddo's got the killa wrapped around her finger."

Glaring over at him Happy bit back, "Her dad's a piece of shit. Knew he wasn't gonna spring for shit ….for fucks sake she pays the bills! Besides I had to find a way to repay her for the bags she got me."

Chibs looked over knowingly, "Aye' she's special that un'…. One of em' boys better snag her up 'efor an honest man makes a housewife outta 'er"

Nodding in agreement the boys all went back to nursing their drinks waiting patiently for dinner.

/

Iris was working busily bustling around the kitchen peeling potatoes and cutting up onions. Gemma looked on appraisingly after being told to relax along with everyone else. Not being able to stand the silence anymore." Your good in the kitchen….where'd you learn to cook?"

Smiling to herself she stole a quick glance before replying, "My dad always told me I had to earn my keep so I read all the books I could and practiced a lot." Grabbing a plate filled with steaks and walking out. As she passed the bar the guys looked on hungrily and she smiled at told them soon. Jax and Tara were where they left them before. Walking up she said, "Hey Jackson do you wanna grill or do you want me too?"

Smiling at her he replied, "Sure darlin I'll grill. No worries it will be about 20."

Nodding her head she walked back into the clubhouse. Tara glared back at Jax before she yelled, "Didn't know little Gemma was your boss. First she basically takes over your family and now she is telling you to do shit?"

Jax took a deep breath before answering, "She is not my boss Tara jeeze just calm down"

20 min. later everyone was seated with a plate full of food. Steak potatoes and veggies were piled high. They all praised her for good work and Gemma whispered she was proud of her. As everyone was about to eat a large man burst through the door. "Where the hells are ya you little bitch!"

Iris's back was turned to the man at the door but all eyes fell on her as she contained her tears that were welling up as she set the last plate in front of happy, "oh so this is where you have been. Glad to see that you cooked someone dinner tonight! You got twenty minutes to get your ass back home or your shits on the curb! Oh and your ass is walking if you haven't already figured it out!" With that he spun on his heel and left.

Shocked silence hung heavy in the air. Finally a lone chair scraped out as Juice went to throw away his plate. Right before he got to it a chair smashed next to his head against the wall. Whipping around he noticed a heavily breathing Happy, "YOU WILL SIT THE FUCK DOWN AND EAT EVERYTHING THAT WAS GIVEN TO YOU BY HER. SHE IS WALKING HOME TO THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE TO CATCH HELL BECAUSE SHE MADE US DINNER INSTEAD OF HIM."

Giving once last glare to the rest of the crowd he grabbed his plate and stormed to his dorm room. Silence remained until Tig broke it, "Has anyone heard Happy talk that much!" earning an eye roll from Clay.

/

At school the next day Iris avoided everyone, when she had gotten home last night her room was torn apart and her father was passed out in her bed. She had slept in the chair and when she had woken up for school her dad was gone. Walking into science class she sat down only to overhear Tara talking louder than necessary, "Gemma told Jax that he had to be nice to her so he is just following orders. It's sad really…her dad turning into the town drunk. Its great samcro took pity on her."

Not wanting to let Tara win she pushed back her tears and focused on the assignment for the day on the board. Just as the bell was about to ring Opie walked in alone and plopped down in the seat next to her. "Hey sweetheart Jax won't be in class today he will be back around lunch."

Replying with more anger than she wanted. "Didn't ask where he was"

Not used to the venom in her voice he was a little taken aback but replied, "Something on your mind?"

"Why don't you and Jax ask Tara "With that she jumped out of her seat and into the hallway? As she turned the corner she sank down to the floor and cried until the bell rang.

/

Not wanting to listen to the questions that she knew Opie was going to ask she rushed out the door only to run into a smug looking Jax, "Damn darlin' if I knew you wanted to be in my arms this much I would have obliged sooner,."

Not wanting to have a long conversation she snapped, "From what I hear giving me hugs isn't what Gemma told you to do."

Getting serious Jax asked, "What are you talking about? Where'd you hear that?"

Ripping herself away from his arms she yelled back behind her, "Why don't you ask your girlfriend…or better yet ask anyone in the school I am sure they could tell you." Spinning on her heel she took a few heated steps before she looked up and saw Happy sitting on his bike looking on at the situation with an unreadable expression. Motioning to get on she hopped on the back of the bike just in time for her to see Opie run out the door yelling for her. Pushing her head back into Happy's chest she sped away.

/

I hope you all liked this. I am sorry again for the delay. Next is Happy's TALK. Prom and the series of unfortunate events!


	7. Mending Fences and Prom Night

By the time they were out of town the tears were falling freely as Happy pulled over on the side of the road. She continued to sob as he helped her off his bike and onto the picnic table in the camping area they had made it to. Taking a few deep breaths she muttered a thanks before wiping her face. Happy lit a cigarette before breaking the silence, "What's the shit you got going on with Jax?"

Not wanting to deal with that just yet she retorted, "You didn't show up at the school because of that… why were you there? And be honest nothing cryptic."

Smiling he took a long look before replying, "When you left last night it got me thinkin….thinkin bout my ol' man and how he used to treat me like shit." Stopping for a second he got lost in thought before continuing. "He don't hit ya does he?"

Shaking her head with her eyes cast down, "No he's never hit me. I am sorry about all of that commotion I caused I won't come by agai…"

Stepping up to her he took her by the shoulders, "Listen good kid…..I'm telling you that it's okay to go back there. Ain't nobody mad at you. Actually Gemma and the club demand you come back tomorrow f so we can see your ass all ready for prom….. Now as for your dad I know what it's like to have a dad like that. Mine was a real son of a bitch and he used to beat my ass…. My mom's too. Talked to us like we were the dirt under his shoes….now I am not suggesting that you take the route I did but how about trying to not take care of him? Jax says your 17 and that means your birthday is coming up. Stick it out and the day you turn 18 I will personally pack your bags and move you to the clubhouse until we figure something out."

Stepping back Happy let her take a minute to process what was just said to her. She never really felt like she was loved or belonged until now… who would have thought that it was a killer and his merry band of bikers that would make her feel that way. "Thank you Happy….I appreciate that. As for prom I don't think I will be going…. I snapped at Opie for something Jax and Tara did and I am unsure where we stand."

Seeing Happy bristle at the mention of Jax and Tara making her sad, "What's with that?" Sighing she retold the events that had happened earlier. "I know it's silly but I tried so hard to keep who my father was under wraps sometimes."

"Don't let that shit get to ya….. Plenty of bitches are going to tear at you to get a glimmer of the acceptance you are getting from the club but… are you ashamed of your ol' man?"

Without thinking Iris replied with words she had never spoken aloud, "I wish he would just hurry up and kill himself like I know he has been trying to do since my mom died." Tears burst from her and she felt strong arms hold her to an equally solid chest. "I am such a horrible person for even saying that."

"Nah…. I know what you mean… it's hard to watch someone want to die like that. Just know that you got me 'ight?"

Needing to ask the question that she knew everyone who knew Happy wanted to ask, but for fear of death haven't she spoke, " Why are you so nice to me….I know how people see you and I haven't known you to long but you're not shy about blabbing your extracurricular to me…what's up with that?"

Taking a deep breath and pausing he looked her in the eyes and spoke, "I'm not one who gets along with anyone….quite frankly I hate everyone and everything. Then you show up all doe eyed and accepting and …I dunno never want an old lady but lately I've been thinkin bout kids…your kinda filling that void right now. Guess that's what's up with that."

Nodding her head in acceptance she motioned to the bike, "I'm pickin up what you're layin down daddy dearest…..now take me back to school….." Stepping up to swing her leg over she paused, "One more thing…. When you said not to take the route you did with your dad…..what route is that?"

Smirking a bit he started his bike and started to pull off before yelling, "I killed him!"

/

Opie paced back and forth in front of the school checking his phone for the hundredth time. With only 15 minutes left of lunch he was eager to talk to Iris. After the incident in science class he was twitchy until the bell rang. After it had he pulled Jax and Tara aside and had point blank asked what was going on. Tara had tried to beat around the bush but after a while she had begrudgingly spilled the beans. Jax had been pissed but Opie had been quick to tell him he had no right to be mad.

Looking up he heard the rumble of a familiar bike. Happy was fast approaching with an unreadable expression and his black sunglasses as always. Rolling to a stop a timid looking Iris jumped off the bike and gave Happy a hug before he muttered, "Tomorrow" and sped off. Not wanting to waste time Opie spoke up, "'Ris can…..can we talk?"

"What is there to talk about?"

Wiping the frustration off of his face he replied, "I'm sorry for what happened today, that was bullshit. I know Jax feels like shit but that's your guys' deal…. I just want you to know I am here for you without any instruction from our fearless Queen who I know means well by the way but is a little bit pushy. I hope you are still willing to go to prom with me."

Smiling as warmly as she could muster, "Of course I will go with you Opie. Happy demanded that I go there to get ready and on the way back he said I could use his dorm for the night."

Earning a huge smile Opie grabbed her up in a bear hug whispering, "I won't let tomorrow get ruined for you I promise. You deserve it."

Nodding her head she let him go and headed for the door only to be stopped by Jax, "Hey Iris I'm sorry for what Tara said….I hang out with you because I wanna not cuz of my ma. Your one of the guys ya know."

"Yeah Jackson I know…. I am always one of the guys…you can assure Tara that she has nothing to worry about because the ugly bookworm is "one of the guys" Feeling hurt that once again her status was solidly reminded she went to walk away her arm was grabbed harder than she wanted. Whipping around she looked into the eyes of a very confused looking Jax, "Ris…. What'd I say?"

Sagging her shoulders she sat down on a bench and Jax followed suit still holding her arm, "Do you even know what it's like to be an outcast? Right…..talkin to the wrong guy on that one... anyways…being one of the guys is great but just once I wanna feel like I am pretty enough to be around you guys. Just once. I love being you guy's friends but in case you noticed I AM a GIRL."

His brow furrowed further and he replied as he stroked her hair, "Darlin' you're beautiful…. I don't say it because I am with Tara and I love her but if not I would so be on you. "

Chuckling a bit she said, "Okay… I get it... I know there are no feelings there for you dork I was just saying that you and Opie need to remember I am a girl every now and then."

Earning a bark of laughter he heartily replied, "I think Opie knows you're a girl."

Bating her eyes playfully she slapped him in the arm, "It must be my feminine whiles….. Better watch out you is gonna miss out on Queen Material…. According to your mother anyways I am the next Queen but you haven't realized it yet." With that she smirked feeling way less confident than she just was walked into school.

Jax however, sat in a daze lost in his own thoughts _where in the hell did that come from and more importantly… looking back she does have all the makings for a Queen. _Knowing that he had feelings budding that were now obviously double sided he was more confused than ever. Prom was going to be interesting.

/

The next morning Iris woke up to a loud coughing in the next room Gathering her things she made her way to the living room stopping to talk to her father, "I am going to the clubhouse to get ready for prom. I love you and will be home tomorrow. Lasagna is in the fridge just needs to be heated up."

Her father looked at her for a long time before speaking, "You just gonna turn into some kinda sweet butt to get outta here huh?"

"No dad I am family there… you just want to be mean about it…"

"Yeah? Well if I am such a son of a bitch then why are you even here huh? Your no kid of mine….my kid knows her place and stays in it."

Anger started to boil Iris's blood as she retorted, " I am not a child anymore dad! I am seventeen year old girl that has had to pay the bills ON HER OWN for a long time now because YOU couldn't get it together. I have sacrificed my childhood and been ridiculed for it for as long as I can remember because you couldn't get your shit together. Guess what! Mom left me too!" She paused and took a breath to calm herself before continuing, "It has been eleven years since mom died and a long time since you lost your job. You have drank my childhood away and how dare you yell at me about my little piece of happiness I have found… Now…. I am going to prom tonight and I will stay at the clubhouse and be home sometime tomorrow." With that she grabbed her bags and walked to the door before whispering 'love you'. Not wanting to look back she heard a bottle smash as she made it to the driveway.

/

Jax couldn't shake the conversation that he had at school the other day. Couldn't made heads or tails as to what Iris had implied and his newfound feelings. Sure he loved Tara, but was she what he would need in the future? Sure she had told him that she was going to college but assured him that she was going to be in it for the long haul. No matter the protests of his mother he had never once questioned this before…. One simple comment from Ris and his head was spinning. Jax knew Ope had a soft spot for her and didn't know how soft it actually was. Regardless of all impending circumstances Jax decided on one main action….he had to get to know Ris on a new level to see how far his feelings went. Never seeing her in this light he hadn't asked the sort of "get to know yas" that were needed to base a prospective relationship. _ This outta be interesting…_

"Hey brother what you doin'?" Opie stood in the doorway of the clubhouse gazing at him.

Not wanting to drop any kind of info on his situation Jax smirked and said, "Just preparing myself for the shitty music that Tara will make me dance to in my fuckin monkey suit."

Barking out his laughter Opie replied, "That's why I got the good date…..she's letting me be comfortable… speaking of here she comes."

All Jax could do was think to himself that Opie was right.

/

After hours of Gemma and Luanne primping and prepping she was finally ready to step into her dress. Luanne made it clear to her that the doe eyed virgin look was in. Trying to be polite she said she would keep it in mind earning an amused look from Gemma. Once she stepped into the dress she looked at herself in the mirror in wonder. The girl standing in front of her was no longer the bookworm but a young woman. Her red highlights were showing more than usual as her hair was pulled into a sleek, elegant bun. Luanne had insisted on a dramatic cats eye and wine red lips.

Turning to Gemma and Luanne she breathed a thank you before Gemma handed her the large rhinestoned bag they had gotten the other day. "What's in it?" she asked noticing the weight of it.

Gemma smirked and replied, "Oh nothing much…..just Jax's cut. He may not be your man yet but you do your best to make him happy."

Letting out a large sigh Iris replied, "Gemma Jackson is with Tara! Even if I did like him Opie and I are getting on great and I wouldn't want to compromise that."

Luanne laughed and put the sheer shawl over her shoulders before saying, "Baby, that boy has only hung around with one girl without sleeping with her on the first day….. That would be YOU. And he sure as shit never brought any "friends" around the club. Something's pullin that boy to you and my bet is its common sense."

Iris smiled warmly at Luanne and Gemma, "I appreciate the optimism that he hasn't slept with me only because of this fateful attraction you speak of but have you ever thought that maybe he hasn't made a move because he genuinely thinks of me as a friend and is surrounded by ready and willings that are better looking?"

Gemma retorted, "Baby you can put your blinders up just as much as he is but after tonight…. The way you look right now…. He's gonna be lookin at you. Now get out there Bobby cooked you all dinner and I want pictures!"

As she walked out to the end of the hallway where the dorms opened up into the clubhouse, Iris couldn't help but be nervous. The loud noise that was a regular resident of the clubhouse was in full swing; apparently the homecoming dance wasn't going to stop it. When she stepped out she noticed Tara was already there. Tig noticed her first and his eyes darkened before he yelled, "NO! She is not going out like that. And she is NOT going to be here when the brothers roll in from Tacoma!"

Laughing she replied, "Is that your way of making a compliment Alex?" Walking over she hugged him awkwardly before making her way over to Opie. He took a nervous breath before he said, "You look amazing." The black dress that was hugging her curves was stunning. The sparkle that hit off of every angle was perfect. The nail that secured the hottie coffin was the leather corset top adorned with rhinestones to subtly matches the cut. Pulling her in for an intimate embrace Opie pulled out the flower corsage that Gemma had gotten. One single black orchid was attached to a black and white ribboned wrist corsage. Sliding it on, Iris appreciated it quickly before doing the same for Opie's.

Once their moment was done she looked over and greeted Tara as warmly as she could muster. "You look great Tara." Although that statement wasn't exactly truthful. She had on a skintight pink dress that barley covered top or bottom. Tara smirked before saying, "You to Iris….." Looking to the left she saw Jax looking uncomfortable in a black tux. "Jackson….charming as ever."

Jax smirked before bringing her in for a quick hug and whispering, "You look beautiful but I like my Ris better when she's stuck in a book and has messy hair." As he pulled away Iris quickly masked her surprise at his comment.

"Hey shithead what about me" Knowing the voice she turned and said, "You have legs….. Wipe that pile of gross off your lap and come say hi."

Everyone stopped to watch the interaction in silence. Iris had a smirk on her face and Happy had… what a surprise, a masked one. Swiping the sweet butt off his lap onto the floor he got up and walked at a fast pace that to most would be an intimidating charge. Iris was confident he wasn't goin to hurt her so she stood her ground with her hands on her hips while everyone held their breathe. Once he got to her he didn't stop as he picked her up above his head and spun her around, breaking into a grin. When he set her down she was giggling and he said, "How'd ya like the use of my legs smartass! You look good kid. Now one more thing before we eat and do pictures…. OPIE, JAX!"

Once everyone recovered from the shock of the interaction…. Realization dawned on most of the members as to what the killer was about to address. "Now Jax….. I know you're not kids date…that doesn't mean she isn't part of your responsibility….. You will get gutted like a fish just as slow and tediously as Opie if she gets even one hair on her head disturbed. Chibs, Clay, Tig and I have talked this out and with orders from Gemma we are prepared and have permission to kick your ass."

Opie stood tall and Jax followed. Opie spoke first, "I won't let anything happen to her I promise Hap." Jax nodded his head choosing the less is better route. Happy stared them down a moment before Iris rolled her eyes and spoke up, "Geeze guys come on! Let's eat!"

Slapping the boys on the back Happy relented and they all dug in while talking amongst themselves. Soon after dinner was done Gemma insisted on pictures. Each boy stood by their dates and shots upon shots were taken. Gemma insisted on getting a picture of their "Budding royalty" as well. When Iris went to stand by Tara, Chibs grabbed her arm and drug her to the center, "Aye lass… cahnt 'ave us our royal picture wit out our princess in da centar…"

Once pictures were completed they piled in Gemma's SUV and took off towards the dance. Happy stood watching the car for a long time before he went to head in. When he turned around he saw Tig and Gemma standing there with smiles on their faces. Tig spoke up, "Man…. It's weird seeing you give a shit."

Happy laughed, "Yeah? How the fuck you think I feel?"

Gemma spoke up as she put her arms around both men, "She's something else that one…." Patting Hap on his back she watched as him walk away. Before Tig could pull away she whispered, "You keep an eye on him….. The nomads and Tacoma are rollin in tonight and we don't want him to kill a brother because they step out of line with his new found baby girl."

Tig nodded his head and said, "God help us all…."

/

AN So I know I said Prom would be on here but I felt like you all were getting neglected. I hope this fills your void where Iris and the club dig in. I want to say thank you to everyone who reviews. I am goin to school full time and working full time so this is my little slice of YAY! I love all of my reviews and they help me and inspire me to do my best on here. MUAH ENJOY.


	8. Murder on the dancefloor

Hey yall. I hope that you all enjoy this and remember that I don't own SoA only Iris.

Christmas lights were strung across the stage and a small dj station was centered on the stage. Opie escorted her in like a perfect gentleman, leading her to the center table already occupied by Tara's friends and dates. After taking her shawl off and placing it on the table she grabbed Opie's hand and yelled over the music, "Time to see if you can do anything other than ride a bike and work on cars!"

Once they were out on the dance floor Opie finally let go. They shimmied and swayed to the music, carefree and having the time of their lives. Once a slow song came on they awkwardly moved together and Opie held onto her hips. Breaking the tension Opie spoke up, "You havin a good time?"

Iris smiled happily up at the tall biker. As dramatically as she could she moved his beard out of the way before replying, "Why yes mountain man I AM having a good time. But I feel like something is on your mind… care to share?"

Before he could sensor his thought he blurted out, "I like you a lot but I like someone else and I am really confused cuz I know you like Jax and I like this girl I met a few days ago and…"

Feeling overwhelmed Iris spoke up,"Woah Op shut up for a sec…." Taking a deep breath before she replied she said, "Opie….. I like you too... just I dunno I like Jax a lot. I know he is with Tara and you're the best guy a girl could ask for so I am a dumbass for saying this but…. You should go after this mystery girl. To be honest you sound like a middle school girl with a crush so I think that's your path."

Opie looked down at her masking any emotion as he brought his hand up slowly and stroked her cheek, "Ris…. …I'm gonna go for her. Know this though. You are in my heart to stay kay? Any woman, any time will be pushed aside for whatever you need. And just so you know Teller's a dumbass. I think he is holdin off until I am outta the way but what fun is that? Just dancing next to you is prolly drivin his ass nuts."

Laughing freely she said, "Opie you're as delusional as Luanne and Gem. However, I hope your right. Now, enough with the violin inducing soap opera conversation. I love you; you love me we're in love with different peeps… yada yada yada. You're still my boy and if you haven't noticed that slow song ended two songs ago so shake that ass!"

Rolling his eyes Opie spun her around and plastered himself to her back resuming the bump and grind fest that had been taking place before the slow song had started. Iris couldn't help but think to herself._ This is the best night of my life…..I feel so free._

Neither of them noticed an extremely jealous Jax staring from the other side of the dance floor brooding internally. _Brother or not…. She is mine… she just doesn't know it yet._

_/_

Dale Carson was stumbling his way to the kitchen to resume his "I'm getting shitfaced Saturday" when he noticed a tall man standing in the shadows. Grabbing a knife from the table, he yelled, "Who the fuck are you and what are you doing in my house!"

The shadow man laughed and stepped into the light revealing his black eyes. The eyes of a dead man. He was tall, bald, and wore jeans and a black hoodie. Remembering him from the clubhouse of that biker club in town he cockily spoke up, "You the asshole bangin my kid? Thought she was at some dance with one of you shitheads….. Or is she waiting in your bed?"

Grinning the guy finally spoke in an eerie tone." Nah… she's at the dance….came to have a chat. Now….. I know she don't want you dead…. But I do. I've seen dicks like you tear down girls like her all my life and Lemmie tell you something…..Not. Her."

Anger paired with alcohol fueled what Dale said next, "Fuck you. Far as I'm concerned I can do whatever I want with that piece of shit. She ain't worth nothing anyway." Feeling satisfied with his remark he sat in the chair next to him and looked up expectantly.

The man took minuets before he replied, "I am gonna make this real easy for you….. Tomorrow I am going to bring her back here and you're gonna sign these papers in my hand setting her free from your drunken remains. If you so much as look at her in a way I feel is too hostile….. I will kill you. Got it?"

With that said he turned and started to walk away from Dale. Angered partly from the statement and the rest from pride Dale jumped up and went to follow the man tripping in the process. The corner of the counter caught him in the temple as he went down, and went down he did. A large thud followed by a rattled breath was all that ensued. The man whipped his head around in time to see the light fade out of Dale Carson's eyes. Taking a deep breath he muttered "shit" before wiping anything with his prints on it and walking out the door.

Once he got to his bike two blocks over Happy put his hands on his head. _What do I do now? Will she hate me? I gotta tell her…..not tonight though…. One things for sure… she's mine. Ain't nobody takin her away from me._

_/_

Iris collapsed on the flimsy white chair that Opie had ushered her to laughing loudly. Opie had just done his best attempt at the Macarena. "I wish the boys had been here to see that Ope!"

"I don't… I doubt they would patch me if they just saw that vagina growing shit I just did." Smiling he stood back up and greeted Jax who had walked up with Tara. "Sup brother"

Jax led Tara to the opposite side of the table before answering, "Not shit just been talking with some of Tara's friends." Just then a slow song came on and Jax immediately piped up, "Hey Rissy….. Do you maybe wanna dance with your favorite friend?"

Feeling bold she replied, "For the record, Opie is my best friend….. But I guess I could use a slow dance"

Leading her over to the middle of the dance floor Jax wasted no time in hugging her to his body. She felt warm….. And right against him. Due to the fact that she was quite a bit shorter than him, her head was level with his chin. Jax couldn't help but think that was how a woman was supposed to be, small and fragile… yet strong. Leaning down to whisper in her ear he said, "Are you having a good time?"

Feeling her smile against his chest before she looked up she replied, "Yes Jackson… Opie is a gentleman and I am having a wonderful time….. We ummmm…we defined our relationship and came to terms with each other and for that I am thankful. I just didn't think that we would have an open discussion on the dance floor."

Jax's throat went dry._ She already defined the relationship with Ope and I didn't even get the chance to feel out MY feelings._ Not wanting to make the moment awkward he spoke up, "Yeah? So uh... what did you decide?"

Hearing the strain in his voice Iris was confused….she wasn't sure why there would be strain to his voice. "Yup, we decided that we are just friends….. "

The tension left Jax quicker than he was comfortable to admit and before he could think he said, "Good… "

Iris whipped her head up and looked him in the eyes, "What did you just say?"

Jax panicked, not wanting her to take offense to anything he said tonight. If she was angry there would be no way to get to know her. Stammering while he held on tighter he said, "No I didn't mean good I mean..."

She cut him off as she tried to push away from him only making him grab her tighter, "Why is that good Jax? Am I not good enough for Ope? Oh yeah I forgot I am one of the guys…."

"Iris stop that's not what I meant. Let me explain."

Sighing Iris said, "There is nothing to explain Jackson…."

Knowing that she didn't want to be close to him he relented his grasp and as she turned to walk away he blurted out, "I think about you"

Stopping dead in her tracks she whispered, "oh no"

Hesitating for a second, Jax walked up to her and pretended to resume their slow dance while whispering, "Ever sense you made the comment about being my future Queen it got me thinkin. About what I am doing with my path. Your there Ris…I don't know what part you play yet and I guess that's what has me so confused but... you are there in every end game I see. Now, I know I am with Tara and that it isn't fair to string along two people along at once but I love Tara and I don't know what my feelings are for you."

To keep from crying Iris took a big breathe and thought about what she was going to say next, "Jackson you love Tara. I will always be here for you okay. But this stops here. Do I like you? Duh. Am I going to be the reason you cannot fully be committed to someone no. So as of now we are friends. I want my fairy tale prom night with no worries and fun. Not defining moment heart to hearts….. do you know what a NORMAL girl would be doing?"

Jax smiled warmly and replied, "seeing's how I lack the essential anatomy of a chick that would be a no darlin'"

"Don't call me darlin', "Iris snapped. Jax's eyebrows rose up as he took minuets before replying, "Umm okay?"

"It's just….. You call every girl darlin'….. "

Jax smirked and said, "Sorry Ris….. I forgot that you aren't just any girl"

Iris rolled her eyes and continued, "ANYWAYS Jackson... A normal girl would get picked up, wined and dined, dance till their feet kill, and make love for the first time with their first love."

Jax smirked and said, "Sounds like a great nice Rissa… but you're not normal"

Smacking his shoulder she bit back, "What the hell's so abnormal Teller?"

Laughing he said, "Well for starters you're on a first name basis with most of the motorcycle clubs as well as prominent members of the community, you are on the protect with your life list with SAMCRO, and you're pure…. Like untouched by the black cloud that surrounds the rest of us."

Smiling wider than before she replied, "Well I guess me and the reaper have a friendly understanding."

"I guess you do Riss….." Jax said as he started to look uncomfortable. Iris wondered if he had grown tired of conversation, "Something wrong Jackson?"

Following his gaze she noticed Tara with her friends showing a letter in her clutch to her friends. "Tara got accepted to a college in Chicago and is going to take it. She told me that she would try to get an internship here as soon as she can but that she cannot hold back. I am pissed that I am here covering up who I am with this stupid ass suit, trying to change who I was taught to be just to keep her. I dunno what to do cuz I love her and shit ya know."

Fury erupted from within Iris and she replied, "If you need to change for her then you don't need her Jackson, as a matter of fact I have your cut in my bag and I think you should wear it."

Hugging her tight he ignored her comment and said, "You know you're the only person that calls me Jackson? I love it"

Before she could reply Tara appeared with a heated expression on her face, "You guys have danced through the last three slow songs of the night. If you have had enough people are leaving."

Jax took a deep breath before he said, "Sorry Tar, hey Ris I will see you at the clubhouse."

With a nod Iris turned to Opie and jumped in his arms yelling, "Take me to the party my good man!"

Opie laughed and replied, "Whatever the princess requires."

/

The clubhouse was booming when they arrived, Iris was ushered through the crowd and shown to her room so she could change. Thinking she would just put on some regular clothes when she got their she noticed a little black tube top dress covered in sequins with a note from Luanne that read "Knock em dead baby". Iris face palmed herself before deciding to go for broke._ If Jax has the nerve to mix up my head I will turn the tables._ Once she got herself into her new outfit she walked out to the clubhouse.

There were a lot more members than usual so she had to snake her way through the sea of men. When she came in sight of Opie she smiled as he handed her a beer. As she took her first swig she heard someone make a catcall and no sooner than she heard it a bottle smashed on the floor and two pissed off bikers were charging towards her.

Happy grabbed her arm and Tig was trying to pull her dress down to cover her thighs only to look horrified and pull it back up to cover her boobs. Tig was freaking out, "I dunno what to do hear man, and usually I am not trying to cover up a woman… I am rippin it off ya know"

"Tig why the hell do you care?"

Tig looked at her like she as stupid, "You're the clubs bouncing baby girl… which means nothing on you should be bouncing!" To that Iris rolled her eyes but was interrupted mid roll by Happy.

Happy snarled, "What the hell are you wearing? Who gave this to you?"

"It's mine Happy you bought it actually….."

"Off. Go change NOW" Happy pointed to her dorm and she got a little mad.

"No"

Stopping dead in his tracks he whipped around he said "What did you just say to me little girl"

"I said no Happy; I am going to wear this. It is my night to feel pretty and I feel beautiful. "

Happy was still pissed and shouted, "Fine! Stay here lookin like a sweet butt see if I give a shit" With that he turned on his heel and started to stomp off. Glancing at Opie for a split second she said, "Put on a slow song now"

Running up before he could get to the door she grabbed his arm and he swung around with a raised hand. By now the clubhouse was watching and she grabbed his raised hand and whispered, "Dance with me Dad"

The slow song came floating through the air. Happy took a few deep breaths and chuckled before saying, "One damn dance kid." He grabbed her tighter before spinning her around. The club was a little stunned.

As the song ended Tig tapped her on the shoulder and said, "How come killa has all the fun." Rolling her eyes she grabbed his hand and began to dance to the music that was currently playing.

Tig surprised her by being light and gentlemanly on his feet, "Wow Alex, I didn't know you had it in you. But you know I gotta ask, what's with the nice Tig all of a sudden?"

Tig smirked and replied, "Used to have balls in the Marines….. Learned how to dance so we didn't look like asses….. Ya know kid, ya look good tonight. "

"Thanks Alex, you look dashing yourself. "

Tig instantly got uncomfortable (compliments were a phobia of his) "Alright this Trager has had enough for the night. Now go out and find yourself an old man." As she turned away she could hear him warn off a few of the brothers. "That's the killas kid man I wouldn't try it"

Grabbing a shot from the nearest croweater she yelled to Opie, "Let's party!"

/

As the night progressed Opie had gotten so drunk that he had passed out in a corner with one of the older sweet butts. Iris was left to her own vices and decided to go outside for some fresh air. The night was warm and a slight breeze tickled her neck as strands of hair blew around her face. She looked up at the stars and reflected on her night. It had been everything that she had wanted but never knew. If you had told her that she would be doing this on her prom night a year ago, she would have laughed at them.

Hearing the clubhouse door open and close Iris turned in time to see Jax settle himself next to her. They sat in comfortable silence and mutual drunkenness. The night was a long one for them, but the party still was raging on in the clubhouse. Iris had moved to laying down on the picnic table and was staring at the stars. Jax did the same and asked, "What is love Ris?"

Iris thought for a while before saying, "I think it is being able to depend on each other, being the voice in each others head when shit goes down, and the person that you think of in a situation that might be your last."

"Wow… that was deep."

"Why are you with Tara?" Jax glanced over before sighing loudly, "I dunno….. I guess because she is the first girl that held her own with my ma. "

"Hmm…..sounds like a good reason" With that Iris got up and walked in between the clubhouse and the garage. She got a few steps in before being slammed into the side of the garage. Jax was staring into her eyes with a heated expression before he crushed his lips to hers. Before Iris knew what was happening she was kissing back and hands were roaming everywhere. In a moment of clarity she managed to ask "Where's Tar…." Only to be interrupted by another assault by Jax's lips and a hurried, "passed out".

Grabbing her hips Jax lifted her up and wrapped Iris's legs around his waist.

/

_Oh my god what did I just DO!_ Iris had panicked after her and Jax were finished and she ran. Once she slammed herself through her dorm door she locked it behind her and cried. Her first time had been filled with passion and fire that any girl would dream of. On the flip side her stomach turned at the thought of it. She had slept with someone's boyfriend OUTSIDE! Jax had called after her but Iris couldn't stand to look at him. Instead she had ran into her dorm and cried.

Not wanting to be awake any longer she layed down and cried herself to sleep not even escaping him in her dreams.

Jax cursed as he lit another cigarette. He had to be the biggest asshole on the planet. He got caught up in the moment and hadn't realized that Iris was a virgin until she wasn't one any longer. Once they were done she had run from him, and he couldn't blame her. He was dating Tara and he had treated her like some sweet butt. He had to resist the urge to go find her to apologize for what he had done, but he knew he wasn't sorry. He had wanted that and still did. Figuring he was too drunk to think this through he headed back to his dorm pausing at Iris's door briefly before going to bed for the night.

/

The next morning Iris awoke with a fire under her heels. Needing to distance herself from the club and especially Jax she packed her stuff up as quickly as possible before sneaking out the back door. The walk to her house was a long one and she had time to think. She knew that Jax wasn't going to leave Tara, and waiting around for him to figure out his feelings was something she couldn't do. She would still hang out with them but there is nothing that can happen between her and Jax. Hell, maybe she would find another son.

When she got to her house all was quiet and the house was unlocked. Her father's truck was in the driveway which was odd because he usually went up to the pub on Sunday mornings for Irish coffees with the other drunks of Charming. When she got into the house she called out for him but received no answer. She walked into the kitchen and stopped dead in her tracks at the scene in front of her.

Her father was lying on the white dingy tile with blood pooled around him with a wondrous expression. Wide eyed and gaping mouth stared back at Iris. Panicking she grabbed the prepay that she had and dialed. One ring and the other line picked up, "Yeah?"

Unable to hold her tears any longer she whispered, "I need you"

With a sigh they replied, "On my way"

/

Wow guys! This took so long to tweak and write. I had such a hard time but I hope it was worth it. I hope you like it and I am looking forward to your opinions. Much Love


End file.
